User talk:Shell Kracker
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Reaper page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tullis (Talk) 22:16, August 21, 2009 Starships 1. If you're a concept art geek like me, The Art of Mass Effect shows human, turian and salarian starships along with the aesthetic ideas behind 'em, plus about three dozen concepts for the Mako, and they're pretty cool. 2. Thanks for the addition to the screenshot wishlist; that cruiser is a beauty. FYI, it doesn't matter so much on a talk page, but for future reference, ME races (unusually for sci-fi) are written in lower case. See the Style Guide. --Tullis 01:11, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :I had totally forgotton about that book - now its been ordered... :-) Shell Kracker 01:21, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Helium-3 I want to say- I find the info you are adding about Helium-3 interesting, however, it does not need to be included on the pages of every world w/ Helium-3. In fact, it doesn't even really need to be on any of them. As it is an ME specific topic, I would be fine with a separate page for Helium-3, provided that it still focus primarily on the in-game features (mining and facilities, applications, etc) and doesn't become primarily a discussion of contemporary scientific research in the field. SpartHawg948 21:01, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, I proposed something similar for arcologies - a page that mentions what they are, and then lists planets they are present on, like Earth, Feros, and Junthor. But that wasn't accepted, so I just assumed that a page on helium-3 mining, listing planets, wouldn't either. But I would be pleased to help, if you wanna create it. Shell Kracker 21:08, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well, that is because arcologies are mentioned in about 2 sentences in the entire game. However, Helium-3 is very frequently mentioned in the game, and is a key element in society. So long as it is kept relatively on-topic and doesn't get bogged down in RL debates and discussions, I do not see a problem. It is certainly neater and, for lack of a better term, "prettier" than a big factoid at the bottom of every planet that has anything to do w/ helium-3, most of which have no real relevance and justification. Also, DO NOT make edits to my user page. That is my personal page. If you have a comment for me, use my talk page, as I am using yours. I do you the courtesy of not posting my thoughts and comments on your personal page, please show me the same respect. SpartHawg948 21:18, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry about that edit, it was an honest mistake from doing two things at once, rather than something deliberate - I clicked your user edit page instead of talk one. As far as I am aware, I have never shown you anything less than respect. The helium-3 artcle sounds good to me - its about as important to the galactic community as element zero from the sounds of things - maybe they could both be added to the minerals page, since it discusses other resources. Shell Kracker 21:29, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Its about as important to the galactic community as element zero from the sounds of things. ::::Pretty much verbatim what I was thinking. Plus if we get a nice fusion torch pic or crop one from BDtS, that could look quite spiffy to illustrate it. : ) --Tullis 21:33, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I realize that it was a mistake, and didn't mean to imply that you have disrespected me, just that in the future, it would be appreciated if you take the couple seconds necessary to ensure you are posting comments on my talk page, not editing my user page. Regarding the idea of posting the He-3 info on the minerals page in addition to it's own, sounds great! SpartHawg948 22:08, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Just wanna say too, just checked out the new Helium 3 page, looks great! SpartHawg948 22:10, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Thanks :-) Shell Kracker 22:13, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ME fanfiction wiki Hello Shell Kracker, I am Kamikaz, the administrator of the Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wiki. I took a look at some of your contributions to this wiki and I was just wondering if you would like to come to the fan fiction wiki and help with some contributions there too. Think about it.--Kamikaz 01:59, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :I was looking at that Wiki earlier, and might do a story sometime - I've written extensively before, and really love Mass Effect. Shell Kracker 02:07, 25 August 2009 (UTC) A Few Things Please note that templates on this site are to be discussed and looked over, with at the very least an admin, before they are created and implemented. They can be sandboxed for approval by various people, usually the community, but they are not to be created and implemented without any discussion what so ever. As such all of your additions of the template have been removed and the template is nominated for deletion. I can see no use for the template no matter how it is modified. Also why create a completely redundent article that has (please delete) in its title? Also the Eden Prime sar article contains mostly redundant information that is already covered in more appropiate places and as such has also been nomiated for deletion. Lancer1289 16:22, October 24, 2010 (UTC)